Galaxy Ticket
by Rainbow Penguinz
Summary: In a distant galaxy where everything is backwards, including genders, the female opposites of the WWE superstars find their way to our world and wreck havoc, even begin relationships. Wade/OC, Randy/OC, Justin/OC, Heath/OC etc.


Summary: In a distant galaxy where everything is backwards, including genders, the female opposites of the WWE superstars find their way to our world and wreck havoc, even relationships.

Rating: M (mostly language for now ;) )

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except the girls. Tankies!

**A/N: Hello! 11th story! I'm so proud and I plan on writing many more. A close friend of mine helped me with this idea, so I have to thank her. Although the trick doesn't have a Fanfiction page, I still love her. Enjoy! Also, if you need a clue of what the girls look like, check my page!**

Prologue

"Paranormal Activity 3?" Randy asked. The men behind him shook their heads.

"Nope, saw that one last week." Evan reminded.

"Look, we've been standing up here for 10 fucking minutes. I'm cold and someone's gonna get RKO'ed. AT the movie theater." Randy threatened. "Now pick a damn movie."

"How about Fright Night?" Wade pointed out.

"Yeah, I haven't seen that yet." Heath smiled.

"All in favor for Fright Night, say 'I'." Randy commanded. Most of the men replied to Randy's statement, so majority ruled. Randy walked up to the ticket counter.

"10 for Fright Night." Randy said. Randy pulled out his wallet, but he only pulled out enough money to get him in. The men looked at Randy and began to question.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked. (Christian)

"I'm paying my way." Randy scoffed. "Oh, please! You bitches really didn't think that I was going to pay your way?"

"We all agreed that we were going to pay for snacks if you paid our way in." Justin replied angrily. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Fine…" Randy pulled out an extra 20 dollars, handing it to the cashier. He started to hate Thursday Night Movie Night with these douches. She handed him the tickets and they walked inside.

"I want some popcorn." Evan bounced like a 4 year old.

"I do too. And some candy." Heath said.

"Okay, so we'll get 3 large popcorns, a box of candy for all of us and a medium drink for all." Adam stated.

"Sounds reasonable." Wade said, pulling out his wallet. "Since a large popcorn is 6.70, multiply that by 3 and you'll get-"

"Ahh!" Evan screamed. "Wade's being mathematical again! Damn, just get a calculator!"

"Okay, fine, since I'm too smart for you, Evan." Wade pulled out his cell phone. "It's going to be 20 dollars and 10 cents." Evan rolled his eyes and walked over to the seats in the lobby.

When Wade calculated everything, everyone put in a fair share of their money to the snacks. Randy ordered everything and now they were ready for the movie.

"Okay, does ANYONE have to use the restroom?" Randy asked. "Because if you have to use it while the movie is on, I'm going to trip you." Adam walked straight to the restroom.

"He always has to pee." Morrison joked.

"Is this movie going to be scary?" Evan asked.

"I hear it's more funny than scary." Mike sighed. "Let's go to the theater room, Adam will find us."

The men walked into the theater room for Fright Night, looking at the facts that were showing on the screen.

"Did you know that Robert Patterson did like Kristen Stewart once upon a- What the fuck?" Heath exclaimed. "C'mon Robert, you can do so much better."

"I agree, the bitch is too moody." Justin agreed.

"I think that's just her character on Twilight." Wade added. Justin and Heath looked over at him, their eyes wide. "Look, I have a fucking 15 year old niece. Don't judge me."

Randy was so happy that they decided to sit in the back of the room, so it's not a likely chance that they would be kicked out. He actually liked to sit in the back so no one could hear them talking.

"Thank you, Jesus!" Randy exclaimed as the movie started. All eyes turned toward the movie screen. Adam walked in, tripping over Randy's foot.

"What the fuck, man?" Adam exclaimed.

"I told you, if you had to pee, I was going to trip you." Randy smiled.

"But I was coming back!"

"And the movie is on now. Now move!" Randy pushed him to his seat. Adam growled at Randy, but John pulled him down into the seat before things got bloody.

* * *

><p><em>The Talius Galaxy<em>

"I have neeeews!" Whitney burst into the meeting room of the large clubhouse screaming with glee. She almost tripped on her shoelaces, but she managed to get to the table in the large room. She dropped all of the papers including a large covered piece of metal on the table and fixed her glasses.

"You almost died trying to come in here, so it better be good." Justine said, fixing her hair.

"It's great news! Y'know how I was always wondering how we could do some intergalactic traveling?" Whitney asked.

"Still impossible, Hun." Alexandra said.

"No it's not!" Whitney uncovered the metal, making all the girls in the room 'Ooh' and 'Ahh' at the machine. "Presenting my latest invention, the Galaxy Ticket!"

"It's so pretty!' Evelyn pointed out. "What does it do?"

"It lets you travel through time and space, my dear! Maybe to another galaxy!" Whitney put an apple in the open slot on the machine. "Watch." She pressed a few buttons and the apple disappeared within a matter of seconds.

"Whoa!" Randi shouted with excitement. "Where did it go?"

"To these coordinates." Whitney pointed out on the device. "You set the coordinates and press 'GO', and your object will show up somewhere in that area. I actually set it for the Spiral Galaxy, so it should've hit someone."

"Wow!" Heather shouted. "You're so smart."

Whitney scoffed cockily. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Well, smarty." Mimi said. "Since you're so smart, how are we going to be able to fit in that little slot?"

"Well, smart-mouth, I have a larger version of this baby in my basement at my house." Whitney's English accent heavy with anger. "Today, we're going to be doing some galaxy traveling!" All the girls in the room cheered.

"You think my boobs will fit in the machine?" Joy asked, adjusting her breasts.

"If you keep playing with them, they'll fall off." Mimi said.

"I'm just saying, these things are huge!" Joy was so obsessed with herself, especially her upper body.

"Okay?" Whitney said. "Any questions?"

"Has it been tested?" Jaylyn asked. "The large one?"

"Yep, I sent Coco to the Spiral Galaxy!" Whitney said, holding up her beagle puppy.

"How long will we be gone?" asked Adriana.

"Maybe for a week." Whitney pondered. "All depends of what happens."

"Wait, how the hell are we going to get back? If no one's going to be here to press the button so we can return, how are going to get back?" Mimi shouted.

"I-" Whitney stopped. "Hmm. I don't know. I'll figure that out as we go along, maybe I'll make a remote to send us back here."

"Is there any life in that galaxy?" Evelyn asked.

"I doubt it, I hear it's deserted." Whitney responded. "I'm going to go work on this remote, Evelyn, come with me." With that Whitney grabbed her papers and walked out of the room.

"Yes ma'am!" Evelyn ran out to catch up with her.

"So," Alexandra sighed. "What do we do while we wait?"

"We could compare bra sizes!" Joy said in a sing-song voice.

"Joy, I will personally give your boobs liposuction if you keep talking about them. Let it go!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Aw," Joy pinched Mimi's cheeks. "I know that your boobs aren't as big as mine. I mean, c'mon!"

"Oh God, here we go." Heather hid her face in her hand.

"These things can hold like a gallon of water, am I right?" Joy began to bounce. "And they don't hurt if I bounce, but only if I'm wearing the right size bra."

"Joy! Please!" Mimi shouted. "Chill with the boob action."

"Don't worry, I'll find a coupon for some breast implants." Mimi blushed deeply and turned away from Joy.

"I'm just fine with my breasts, thank you." Mimi murmured.

"How can you be happy with…THAT?" Joy reached around and grabbed her breasts from behind Mimi. "What size do you wear, 20 A?"

"Get away from me, you pervert!" Mimi struggled in Joy's grip. Justine and Heather found this very funny.

"No, I'm fascinated in your boobs and I want them bigger."

"I'm perfectly fine with my bra size! I'm not trying to impress anyone!" Mimi pouted.

"Suuure you're not!" Joy let go of Mimi and sat down happily in the empty chair next to her.

"Why are you so obsessed with women's breasts?" Heather asked.

"Why are we having this discussion?" Mimi asked angrily.

"Boob-less." Joy mumbled.

"Look, Joy! I'm fine with my breasts whether you like them or not!" Mimi snapped.

"Okay, sheesh." Joy muttered.

"Done!" Evelyn was the first to jump into the room. "The remote is dome!"

"That was quick." Alexandra said.

"All we had to do was take some stuff outta a TV remote and put some other stuff in it. I was her test monkey." She smiled playfully.

"And a monkey you are." Jaylyn mumbled to Adriana, making her giggle.

"Whitney said come to her house in a few minutes. Pack food and clothes because we don't know if there's life outside of our galaxy. Maybe there is, maybe not!" Evelyn said in a sing-song voice.

"Okay," Alexandra said standing up. "I'm heading home. Let's meet at Whitney's in 30 minutes."

"Okay." All the girls left the room, heading for home then Whitney's.

* * *

><p><em>The Spiral Galaxy<em>

The men walked out of the theater room. Most were laughing at the movie, while one man was scared out of his mind. They knew they might be talking about that movie for a few weeks, maybe a month since it was that good.

"That shit was epic!" Heath exclaimed.

"No it wasn't!" Evan protested. "That was scary!"

"What too much bloodshed?" Wade teased.

"Exactly."

"That blood was fake, Ev." John cooed.

"No it wasn't. That dude was NOT supposed to get up after being chopped with a battle axe. In the fucking neck."

"Well, nothing scary is going to happen tonight Evan. Go to sleep with the lights on, pussy." Randy joked.

"Not funny!" Evan pouted.

"Leave the kid alone, guys." Morrison sighed. "He's been through enough tonight. I don't see why we couldn't see the Smurfs or something."

"He took Paranormal Activity 3. Now how in the hell can he take that and not this?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, I'm not him." John murmured.

Then men walked out to the parking lot after about 30 minutes of playing the arcade games in the lobby of the movie theater. Although they were 20-30, arcade games were still fun. Randy yawned and cursed at himself for a minute.

"What's wrong with you?" Adam asked.

"Forgot where I parked." Randy growled.

"Well, let's go-" Jay put his foot out to walk into the street, but as soon as he did, a large pixel-like hole appeared in the sky. It was scaring the crap out of Evan, since he was still shaken up by the movie. All the men could hear was faint screaming coming from the hole. The screaming got louder and louder before 10 girls fell on each other.

"The hell?" Mike asked shocked.

"It's a small world. " Morrison sighed.

"Are they okay?" Evan asked concerned. One of the girls stood up and looked around.

"Whitney…?" She poked her best friend's nose. "They're staring at me."

The girl that the smallest was trying to get to wake up did wake up. She looked at the men and pulled out her camera, quickly began to take pictures.

"I'm going to be soo famous!" Whitney laughed in glee. "I'm gonna make millions off of these shots!"

"Who are you?" Randy asked, kind of aggravated by the flashes of Whitney's camera.

"I'm Whitney." The oldest stated, smiling, but still taking pictures.

"I'm Evelyn!" The smallest one bounced up like a little 4 year old.

"That's Heather and Justine." Whitney pointed to the young redhead and her best friend.

"Greetings!" Heather said, her friend following with a wave. They were still a little dizzy from the fall, but the girls managed to stand up.

"Randi." Randi introduced herself. Randy tilted his head.

"Alexandra." Whitney continued, pointing to another member of the group.

"I'm Joy!" Joy bounced a little, making John Morrison blush. His eyes were locked on her upper body.

"That's Mimi…" Whitney grumbled. "And Jaylyn and Adriana."

"We come in peace, strange aliens." Adriana said.

"Us? Strange?" Wade scoffed. "You're the ones that got shitted out of a hole in the sky."

"Well, Mr. Big Nose," Whitney snapped. "I'll have you know that that little incident was just ONE of the cons in my creation. I invented a machine that can allow you to travel throughout the galaxies, all over the universe. What have you done in YOUR life?"

"Ooh…" Heath and Justin mumbled. "Shown out by a girl."

"Well Miss, I DID graduate from collage with a masters in marine biology-"

"Ooh, a degree on fish! Big whoop!" Whitney interrupted. "You study the sperm on whales, too?"

"WHALES ARE MAMMALS!" Wade snapped. "You don't even look like you're gotten out of college, let alone high school!"

"Well, that just makes me smarter, huh?" Whitney bragged.

"No, it makes you most likely to be called ignorant and smart-mouthed!"

"I don't care what you say. You're obviously not for my time, so if you don't mind, I have all the proof I need, so we'll be heading back to the Talius galaxy now." Whitney looked in her hand and looked around to the girls.

"What is it?" Evelyn asked.

"Where's the remote?" Whitney asked nervously.

"The remote? What remote?"

"Evelyn, the remote that was going to let us get back home? That remote?" Whitney was practically shaking now.

"Honey, where did you put it?" Joy asked.

"Oh! That remote!" Evelyn smiled, happy that she finally got it. "I left it on your table in the basement." The girls looked at Evelyn with fear coating their eyes.

"You WHAT?" They all screamed.

"What, I wasn't supposed to?" Evelyn asked innocently.

"That was our ONLY way to get home!" Mimi snapped. "Why the hell did you leave it?"

"I thought she wanted Coco to push the button to get us home."

"Coco can't do that! Evelyn, now we're stranded in an alien galaxy on an alien planet! Thanks a lot!" Randi yelled at the youngest female. Evelyn started to tear up and sob quietly.

"Oh geez." Justine sighed. "You made the girl cry."

"It's okay, Evelyn." Joy rubbed Evelyn's back, trying to ease her crying.

"And we don't even have our clothes and food." Whitney looked us at the sky. "The portal is gone and we don't have a way to get back now."

"I-I'm sorry…" Evelyn sobbed. "I didn't know!"

"I know you didn't. I'm not blaming you-" Whitney cooed.

"I am." Mimi said. "Coco is a dog, how the hell was she supposed to know about this?"

"I don't know, puppy-senses?" Evelyn asked innocently.

"Puppy sens-…" Mimi took a breath. "Evelyn, may I remind you that THERE'S NO SUCH THING?"

"Stop yelling at me!" Evelyn screamed.

"Oh my God." Heath sighed at the little episode going on. "Can we go home now?"

"Well, do you guys need a place to stay?" Adam asked. "I'm pretty sure that these guys won't mind having you stay at their homes while you do…whatever the hell you need to."

"Really?" Whitney began to bounce. "Thank you!" She ran and hugged Adam, who stumbled a little.

"Okay…" He patted her head. "No problem, just get off."

"Sorry. Now, I'm going to order you into these guys' homes." Randy looked at Alex in shock and looked back to the obvious leader of the gang.

"The fuck?" Randy exclaimed. "You can't do that, that's trespassing!"

"Not if you don't want us to!" Randi said. "And you would be nice enough to let us stay with you, right?" Randi put on her best puppy eyes for Randy.

"Geez, why my house?" Randy complained.

"Because you want me here and you think I'm hot." Randi teased. Randy was about to say something, but she cut him off with her finger. "Thank you, Hun!" Randi kissed his cheek and skipped back with her group.

"Bitch." Randy muttered, blushing.

"Evelyn, you stay with him." Whitney said, pointing to Evan.

"Yeah, he needs a nice lady-friend." Heath teased, leading to Evan punching him in the balls.

"Shut it." Evan blushed. "I don't mind at all!"

"Great, Jaylyn, you stay with…?"

"Jay." Jay finished.

"Yeah, him." Jaylyn walked over to him, waving.

Whitney assigned everyone to their temporary guardians, at least until they could get back to Talius. "All that's left is me and…" She glared at Wade. "Do I have to?"

"Everyone needs a momentary guardian, Whit." Evelyn said, hugging Evan's arm. She was so affectionate, it was scary.

"Mr.? Do you mind me staying with you until I'm able to build a ticket out of here?"

Wade sighed. "I don't care, but you're sleeping in the guest room."

Adam yawned. "Can we go home? I need to find a place for…?"

"Adriana." Adriana finished.

"Yeah, her."

"I suppose, how about we meet at a park tomorrow?" Heather recommended. "Bright and early?" Al the girls agreed.

"Hey hey!" Justin exclaimed. "I don't usually wake up until 2:00. No way I'm getting up at 6."

"Yeah, me either. I have better things to do that wake up before the sun has fully risen." Heath complained. Justine and Heather looked at each other and smacked their hosts (Heather with Heath and Justine with Justin) on the back of their heads.

"Get over it." They said together.

"So it's official." Whitney declared. "We'll meet at a park and discuss our plans tomorrow."

"What park are we going to?" Joy asked.

"I'll text you guys with the name and directions when I find one. For now, let's go to sleep!"

**A/N: How is it? Like it? Review and favorite! **


End file.
